Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a universal cutoff system for dividing a flexible container carrier into desired multiples of containers.
Description of Prior Art
Container carriers connect two or more containers into a sturdy unitized package or “multipack” of containers. Carriers are generally planar arrays of rings, sometimes referred to as “six-pack carriers,” typically formed from a thermoplastic sheet material. Carriers are applied to containers of various sizes and shapes. A preferable machine would be capable of application of a container carrier to a wide range of container sizes in a number of different package sizes.
Prior art multi-packaging devices and methods generally require several different versions or configurations of machines to accommodate different container carrier, multipack sizes and multipack configurations. Machines are traditionally a limitation on the range of container diameters, size of package or configuration of package that can be effectively packaged by a single system.
In addition, different machines or complex set-up procedures would also be required for different sizes of multipacks, for instance 4-packs, 6-packs and/or 12-packs. Each different multipack size would typically require different machines and/or complex set-up of machine configurations to accommodate division and diversion of differently sized packages.
Finally, different machines or complex set-up procedures would also be required for containers having different diameters. As such, different machines and/or set-up procedures are traditionally required to divide multipacks into desired sizes when a new set of containers having different diameters from earlier applied carriers is packaged. Conventional applicating machines include a jaw drum used to apply carriers to individual containers. Such conventional applicating machines typically include an infeed conveyor for supplying a plurality of containers within a limited range of diameters to the jaw drum. Additionally, a reel stand is positioned upstream of the jaw drum to supply a generally continuous stream of carriers to a feed drum and then on to the jaw drum.
The string of carriers are then traditionally applied to the containers and, following application, cut into a desired package configuration. Traditional cutting methods and equipment required a pin drum with fixed pitch pins positioned prior to the jaw drum to meter the carrier and separate portions of the carrier where required, such as at handle connections. A cutoff starwheel was then positioned after the jaw drum which utilized a cam actuated knife to separate the connections between adjacent packages, or “multipacks.” The resulting multipack is then fed into a turner-diverter that moves and/or rotates the package to a correct position for placement on a pallet or similar shipping unit.
Accordingly, an entirely distinct applicating machine is typically required when packaging a second plurality of containers outside of a size range that can be accommodated with the standard applicating machine. Specifically, for the cutting methods and equipment, for containers having different diameters and/or multipacks of different sizes, existing equipment typically required changing the pin drum pitch for each jaw drum pitch to be run as well as the pitch and centerline spacing of the cutoff starwheels.